1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wheel fixing device for baby strollers, and especially to a device which allows the wheels of the baby stroller to be assembled and disassembled quickly for maintenance and changing of the wheels, and for self-assembly by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheels on conventional baby strollers normally are permanently fixed on the wheel axles. The baby stroller is packaged with the wheels attached for sale as a unit. Hence in using the baby stroller, when the wheels are worn out, a user is unable to repair or change them by himself. The baby stroller is intended to be sent to a factory or the manufacturer for repair, and this is very inconvenient. Further, the wheels being directly and permanently fixed on the wheel axles of the baby stroller increase the volume of packaging and decrease the shipping capability, thereby increasing the cost of shipment.